


Snow Angel

by ShortCanadianMooseling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, Love, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortCanadianMooseling/pseuds/ShortCanadianMooseling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel share a snow day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Editor: Fangirlbydaybloggerbynight  
> I made a friend at Burcon (the editor) and she asked to write her a fan fiction to see if I am as bad as I say, and because I live in Canada I decided to make it winter themed. So yes I know it doesn't snow in Kansas, think of it as a Destiel miracle, okay?

Dean wakes up early, hoping it's snowed in good old Lebanon, Kansas. Seeing that he is right, he puts on as many shirts and coats as he predicts he needs. Luckily, he has some rock salt left over from some hunt last week he can use to de-ice the sidewalks and stairs around the bunker. Not much later, Cas walks out looking for Dean.

 

“Dean? What are you doing out in the cold?”

 

“Good morning to you too, Cas.”

 

“Sorry. Good morning Dean. My question still stands: why are you out in the cold?”

 

“I’m shoveling the snow and using this rock salt to melt the leftover ice. That way we don't slip. Especially you Cas, you somehow always manage to slip on the ice. And I don’t want to be rushing you to a hospital cause you were a dumbass.”

 

Castiel gives Dean an angry look, but he still decides to help- since he has nothing better to do.

 

“Dean? Do you think I could help?”

 

“Sure Cas! Just grab that shovel over there!”

 

Dean points Cas to a couple of plastic shovels and a bag of rock salt and then goes back to work. Castiel grabs one of the smaller shovels and starts moving the snow off the sidewalk to the side. Every now and then, he hits Dean with snow accidentally. With a mischievous look on his face, Cas decides to dump a whole shovel of the white fluff onto Dean.

 

'Payback for being called dumb earlier....' Cas thinks to himself.

 

Dean grabs a handful of snow, molds it into a ball, and then throws it at Cas. Cas starts to run away from the bunker, dodging the snowballs Dean is pelting at him, and taking any chance he can to throw snow back at Dean. Suddenly, Cas slips on a patch of ice and lands on his back in the snow.

 

Dean runs over to Cas and asks, “You okay there, Slippy the Angel?”

 

Cas nods, so Dean lays down next to him and tells him to move his arms up and down, while opening and closing his legs. After showing him, Dean gets up and helps Cas up from the snowy ground to show him the snow angels they made.

 

“Now back to work! We have a few hours before I need to go in and make breakfast.”

 

“Okay Dean...as long as you promise not to shove snow down my shirt again.”

 

Dean laughs and shakes his head, so they go back to work. Dean is beginning to finish up his job when he turns around to find the angel trying to make something out of the snow. He finishes Cas' half-assed job, leaving the angel and the snow alone. Once he finishes, Dean puts the shovels and salt away and comes back laughing. There sits a sad, cold Castiel, covered in snow, next to a indiscernible lump. Dean presumes that Cas had been trying to make a snowman, only it looked like it was going to have 3 heads and wings. He strolls over to Castiel and licks the snow from the angel's nose, telling him, “At least you tried. Not bad for a first try, and if you want I can help you tomorrow. The snow will be stickier. Plus, me and Sam have built some snowmen in our days.”

 

“Dean it was supposed to be an angel, not a human.”

 

“Snow human, snow angel. Only difference is one has wings. We should head in, I’ll make us some hot chocolate and breakfast! Sound good?”

 

“Yes Dean, that sounds wonderful.”

 

As Dean heads to the kitchen, Cas goes to his room to put on some dry clothes. When he comes back, Dean has already started eating and left plates for Cas and Sam.

 

“Hey Cas, sorry I started eating without you, but after breakfast we can go outside and enjoy our hot chocolate.”

 

“What about Sam?”

 

“Don’t worry, he's sleeping in today. I left him some food.”

 

The two boys finish their food and head outside with their chocolate drinks. They find a nice bench near the bunker that looks out into a park. They don’t talk much, just lean into each other as the warm drink heats their bodies. When Cas finishes,  he puts his cup down and says, “This park reminds me of Heaven, Dean. I understand what people mean when they say there are bits of Heaven on Earth.”

 

Dean kisses the angel's head just before Cas starts to sneeze uncontrollably. Dean grabs the cups and helps Castiel back inside, for it is  warmer in the bunker. After helping Cas into bed, he runs into the kitchen, noticing Sammy has eaten his food and fell asleep on a couch nearby. Dean comes back with extra blankets and a cup of apple cider.

 

“Thank you Dean, but this is unnecessary.”

 

“No Cas, you lay back and go to sleep. I don’t want you having to stay here sick while me and Sammy are hunting.”

 

So Cas finishes the cider and lays his head on Dean's pillow. It smells like Dean, which makes it easier to fall asleep. Not much later, the hunter falls asleep in a chair next to the bed.

Sam comes into Dean’s room to tell him that the food is ready, but as he walks in he decides to leave a few beers and dinner in the room instead of waking them.

 

“It's so rare that Dean gets to spend time with Cas. Even if they are both asleep, I’m glad that they got to enjoy each others' company,” says Sam to himself.

 

Cas wakes to the sound of Dean eating and mumbles something about being hungry.

 

“Hey sorry Cas. Did I wake you?"

 

Cas nods.

 

Sorry Cas. You should eat something.  Here.”

 

Dean passes a beer and a plate of  food to Cas, and after eating dinner the boys start to crack jokes and talk about things they have always wanted to see in person.

 

“You know Dean, I have never seen untouched snow under the moonlight. Isn’t there a full moon tonight?”

 

“Cas, it’s midnight and in the city all the snow is dirty and has been trampled by something. Where did that come from?”

 

“When I was human, I was told many stories of wondrous things people had seen, and this was one of them. Isn’t there some country not far from here?”

 

“Cas, it's a six hour drive there and back, not including the time you're going to spend staring at the snow. Sorry Cas, maybe some other time.”

`

“It’s fine Dean. I was just wondering, thats all. Good night,” Castiel says, sounding deflated. He rests his head back on Dean’s pillow.

 

Later, Cas wakes up to Dean yelling. “Holy shit, that ice came out of nowhere! How the fuck do Canadians live with more ice and snow than this? They should be extinct by now! How many freakin' car accidents  happen just because of ice?”

 

Cas huffs out a laugh and mumbles, “Dean, where am I?”

 

“Cas baby, don’t worry. Just go back to sleep. I’ll wake you when we get there. ”

 

Cas gladly listens, his body reluctant to move.

 

A few hours pass, and Cas wakes up to the warmth of the heater and Dean’s breath.

 

“How is my sleeping beauty?”

 

Cas mumbles, “Dean? Where am I? Why am I wearing 5 layers and a blanket?”

 

“Well Cas,  what's the point of snow if you don’t play in it? And I don’t need you getting anymore sick.”

 

Cas laughs. “Dean I am not sick. Can we look at the snow ?”

 

“Sure Cas. That’s why we came out here in the first place. But after- you, me, round two of that snowball fight!”

 

Cas lays his head on Dean’s lap as they sit on the hood of the Impala, amazed by their winter wonderland. Dean goes to put the empty thermos away,and as he does that Cas goes to look at the field closer.

 

He's joined by Dean, who says, “You know Cas, I feel like I could jump into the snow and never stop falling, as if I were swimming through space.”

 

“The shining snow reminds me of human souls and how they shine so brightly. They field is almost as bright as yours Dean.”

 

Dean can feel his face turning more red than it already is from the cold, and just as he is about to reply, Cas throws a hand full of snow into Dean’s face. He runs away, letting go of his blanket so it flies into Dean’s face.  

 

“Oh, it is on Cas! Get ready to be pounded with snow balls!”

 

After the battle, the boys fall down into large pile of snow nearby. Exhausted from all their running,they call a truce.

 

As they lay in the snow, they realize that snow is falling again. Dean looks over to Cas’s face to see it fill with wonder. But his eyes are full of sorrow as he starts crying. Cas gets up to wipe his tears, but Dean puts his arms around him, pulling Cas back down again.

 

“What's wrong Cas? What's with the  water works?”

 

Cas sniffles, laughing, and dries his eyes before telling Dean, "I miss home, that’s all. And my wings. I love the bunker, I do- especially the hunts I get to help you and Sam with...”

 

“But?”

 

“But I’m sad I never got to show you my wings, before they were damaged by...everything.”

 

Cas looks at Dean. "Before they were just broken bones and singed feathers.”

 

Castiel looks from the bright moon onto the shimmering fields. “I miss my grace, when I was able to heal you with a touch. And when I wasn’t a useless ex-angel that doesn’t do anything but bring destruction with me wherever I go.”

 

Dean turns Castiel’s face towards him and wipes away his tears. “Cas, as long as you are here and alive, I don’t care if your wings are damaged, or about what you have done. Hell, if you were gravel I'd still love you. As long as you're here, I’m happy.”

Dean leans over to lick some more snow off Castiel's nose, smiles, then inches closer to Cas, so that their faces are almost touching. “Cas, stop crying over such little things and kiss me before I shove a fist full of snow down your shirt.”

 

Cas laughs and leans in to kiss Dean who he kisses back with a smile. When Cas is kissed by Dean,  he feels like all his worries just melt away, and nothing matters but the kiss.

 

As they part, Castiel's eyelids start to feel heavy again, and he knew he was falling asleep. As Castiel’s head fell against Dean shoulder, he tells Cas, “Good night my sweet angel. Tomorrow I promise we will build that snowman.”

 

Cas mumbles, “Dean, it's a snow angel,” and with the last of his energy, he lightly hits Dean.

  
The hunter laughs and kisses the angel’s forehead before carrying him back to the Impala. He jumps into the driver's seat and starts the car. He could just barely hear Cas mumble a faint 'thank you.' He shushes the angel and tells him,  “You're welcome,” quietly enough that Cas could still hear him. “Now go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow.” 


End file.
